Getting What She Wants
by gnrkrystle
Summary: Claire finally gets what she wants from the sexy, brown geneticist!


**Title**: Getting What She Wants (Fic Challenge: in Public)  
**Pairing:** Claire/Mohinder  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Mohinder is about to get a very public surprise  
**Spoilers:** "How to Stop an Exploding Man" just to be safe  
**Warnings:** Underage sex

**A/N:** This is for the challenge at Mature Heroes. Hope you all enjoy!

Claire slipped into her seat next to Mohinder in the large press room at the Hilton. Nathan was having a celebratory party after his win in the polls. She looked over at him with a predatory stare as she let her hand wander under the table to Mohinder's thigh.

His leg jumped in response as she shot a look toward her. "You want to do this _here_?" he asked, his voice almost cracking. They'd been this dance toward each other since the moment they met in this apartment when Peter brought her over to meet him. He hadn't known if he was dreaming or imagining it, but from the moment they met, Claire seemed to look at him like an all-you-can-eat buffet.

He definitely wasn't dreaming now as he hand moved further up his leg, finally cupping his mostly hard erection. A sharp breath escaped his mouth as Nathan continued to talk about war service and taxes. She leaned in, looking as if she was telling a secret (little did the room know she was fondling him under the table). "I think here is just fine," she breathed, her voice sexy and low.

Mohinder had to stop himself from groaning as her movements sped up, and she reached for the button of his trousers. His hand came down to stop her. "Wait," he said, looking around the room. He took her hand in his and pulled her up out of the seat, trying to inconspicuously leave the room and find a better place to continue this. He knew he should just stop it all together, but he was a man and Claire was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on.

She held back a giggle as she followed him out of the room and into a room, not far away, that held a bunch of vending machines. "God, Mohinder," she breathed, pushing him up against the door of the room. "You're so fucking beautiful."

He groaned and leaned down, caressing her lips with his. "I can't believe this is happening," he said, "This is so wrong. And so illegal." Though, that didn't stop him from pulling her closer and plunging his tongue into her mouth deeper and deeper. The thought that anyone could walk in on them only made both of them hotter.

"Who cares?" Claire asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know you want it as much as I do."

Mohinder could argue with that. He deftly flipped them both around and pushed her against the wall. She melted into him as his hands moved up the thin fabric of her blouse and cupped her lace covered breasts. "Yes…" she hissed, letting her head fall back and it the door behind her. She reached behind herself and undid her bra as Mohinder unbuttoned the blouse.

He kept it on her, but opened the shirt to see her full breasts and pert nipples. Seconds later, his mouth descended on one of them. "Oh yeah, Mohinder," she cried as she clawed at the shirt on his back. She finally got it off of him and took in the sight of his beautiful brown skin.

"Fuck me," she demanded, reaching up her skirt and pulling her dripping wet thong off. Mohinder almost collapsed as he watched this beautiful girl standing in front of him, panting and wanton for his sex.

"My pleasure," he said, all thoughts of the legality of this act flying out of his head. He reached for his belt buckle, but Claire pushed his hands out of the way.

"Let me," she smiled, quickly undoing his pants and pushing them down his legs along with his boxers. As she caught sight of his rock hard cock her breath quickened. "Damn, Mohinder." She said with a smirk.

He grinned shyly back, "You enjoy?" he asked.

"Fuck, I can't wait to have that inside me," she moaned pulling him tighter to her.

Mohinder moved his hands up her legs, pushing her skirt up along the way until the skirt was hanging loosely around her waist. He placed his hands on both thighs and effortlessly lifted her up from the ground. Her legs instantly locked around his body as she rubbed her wet heat against his aching cock. "Fuck…" he moaned.

"So the doctor does have a potty mouth," Claire smirked, barely hanging on to her last shreds of sanity as she felt his cock rubbing against her clit. She wrapped her arms tightly around his back and felt her hard nipples rub against the smooth skin fo his chest. She felt she might come before he even entered her. "Please, Mohinder," she begged.

He kissed her again and took his cock in hand, guiding it through her slick folds and to her entrance. Claire's nails dug in and she held on tight as he plunged into her, surprised to find she was still a virgin. She tensed for just a second and then looked at him. "I'm not…" she started to explain, "It just grows back," she moaned, not able to say anymore with him filling her so completely.

Mohinder nodded, thinking about it for a second. He was a geneticist after all, but as her warm, wet tightness overwhelmed him his mind could only comprehend one thing. "Fuck Claire," he moaned as he pulled out and then pushed back in.

"Fuck me," Claire moaned, almost like she was on the brink of loosing her mind.

Mohinder could do nothing but oblige the sex kitten he had pressed up against the door of the vending room. He angled her up and thrust into her hard and deep, hitting her g-spot dead on. "Oh fuck yes!" Claire screamed, one hand holding onto the door frame while the other scratched deep into Mohinder's back.

"Claire," he breathed as he fucked her. He loved the feeling of her tiny nails deep in his back while he fucked her senseless. The door was rattling loudly and he was sure that someone outside had to know what they were doing in there, but he didn't care, all he cared about the fucking Claire so hard she wouldn't walk for a week.

"Fuck I'm gonna…" Claire moaned, but before she could finished, her pussy clamped down on Mohinder's cock and she came hard around him. He continued to thrust into her, never letting up the pace and she came again, and again, and again. She came 5 times and was moaning unintelligible curses and demands.

She'd never had sex like this. Mohinder was not only sex, but he could work that cock like a pro. She thought she was going to come continuously if he didn't finish soon. She held on tight as his thrusts become faster and more frantic. "Claire…oh fuck, YES!" he growled deep in his throat, as he came, shooting his white hot come deep into her.

They both slid down the wall, collapsing into a heap of arms and legs, their breath ragged. He was still inside her, soft now, and he really had no desire to remove himself from her. "That was amazing," Claire finally said as her pulse began to return to normal.

"Claire…" Mohinder breathed, cupping her face and kissing her lightly on the lips. "What was this?"

"What do you want it to be?" she asked.

"You're amazing," he said, not knowing how to phrase is desire to be with her.

"I think I love you," Claire replied pulling him close.

Mohinder was surprised but smiled, kissing her cheek. "I might just love you too," he answered. Finally, after a few long minutes they pulled themselves off the ground and redressed.

Claire took his hand in hers as they exited the room. No one was in the hall. That was a good sign. "We can't tell anyone about this," Claire said, before the reentered the Conference room. When she saw Mohinder's features fall she smiled and looked around to make sure they were alone before she kissed him on the lips. "I just mean, with Nathan being high profile, we need to keep this under wraps until I become legal." She laughed.

Mohinder nodded, having no desire to go to jail any time soon. "When will that be?" he asked, realizing he didn't even know her exact age.

"8 months," she frowned. Mohinder just smiled and hugged her.

"Ok," he said. "Now, let's get back in there before Nathan and Peter have a cow."

End.


End file.
